Kabouters
Gnomes (not to be confused with Dwarves) were nocturnal creatures known across most of Europe. All over the Netherlands (even on Dutch islands) people knew them. The Dutch named them Kabouters, which was derived from the word Kobold (the Germanic word Kuwa-Walda meant "house governer" or "house spirit"). Alternative names for these forest spirits are Klabouters, Klaboutermannen, Kaboutermennekes, Kleinmanneken, Coubouten, Aardmannetjes, Boezemannen and Eviemannetjes. They appeared all across the country, but were especially frequent on the Veluwe in Gelderland, the Achterhoek in Overijsel, and the south of Limburg. In Limburg they were known as Hetsemannetjes, and in the area of Tilburg they were known as Tillen. Female gnomes were called Witjes, or Haspelvrouwtjes in Brabant. Personality Gnomes are nocturnal and known to be sensitive creatures. They are usually kind and helpfull of nature, befriending most of the forest animals, even treating them when wounded. If one were to leave food for them, they'd find a way to repay it. On the other hand, if one were to disrespect them, they'd leave the house or torment the residence. Gnome couples would sometimes offer to trade their own child for that of a human, which is not uncommon in the world of nature spirits. Males Males are taught about crafts from their father, and use this knowledge to build a house of their own. Sometimes they help humans with any needed repairs. They enjoy smoking. People claimed you could find their little pipes on the forest grounds. Females At an early age, mothers taught female gnomes to cook, spin and knit. They have been known to help women when they're sick or in labor. Another way they helped out humans was by continueing the work on their unfinished handicrafts. If one were to anger a Haspelvrouwtje, she would leave scratch marks on their skin. They're also known to kidnap those they're angry with to their underground tunnels. Appearance Gnomes generally dress the same everywhere, although their colors and height differ from place to place. They're said to be approximately 6 inches tall. When a gnome is born, they receive a hat which they wear until they die.Through the course of their life, it is carved from the inside, layered from the outside and painted with the appropriate colors. Their pointy hat has protective qualities, especially in the forest where objects come falling from the trees. Males The male outfit consists of a pointy hat, a smock and overals. A leather toolbelt hangs from the waist and they may wear felt boots, birchwood shoes, or clogs. The hat of a male gnome is red so that predators can't mistake him for a mouse. Females Female gnomes are dressed to stay at home. Their outfit consists of a blouse, a long skirt and slippers or high-top shoes underneath. Unwed females wear a green hat with two ribboned braids over each shoulder. A married gnome could be recognized by her black hat and headscarf. Lifestyle Features Kabouter Types Huis Kabouters Tuin Kabouters Boerderij Kabouters Molen Kabouters Duin Kabouters Marriage Enemies Rats, martens, cats, botflies, European polecats, stoats and adders were among the animals gnomes had to look out for. Their forest homes were rigged with a trap to keep these animals away. Trolls too, are known to be very cruel towards the friendly gnomes. Kabouter Homes Popular belief states that Dutch gnomes live in mushrooms, with the fly amanita in particular. Nothing could be further from the truth! Some of them lived inside a hollow hill, while others shared a house with humans. Folklore Several tales are told about the Dutch gnomes. Tale of the hunchback In Friesland gnomes enjoy dancing in the middle of wheat fields while singing a song: :"Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday..." If a hunchback were to continue their song... : "...Thursday, Friday..." the Gnomes would reward him by taking away the hump on his back. Kabouter Spillebeen